gtatabletopeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills Skills are used to determine the outcome of specialized tasks. These are typically increased by certain bonuses such as: influence, stat, and ranks. Specialized Tasks Certain classes have specialized classes. In these classes, the skill automatically gets a +3 bonus to it. However, there are 4 of these specialized classes, 2 anti-skills (where the class gets a -3 when attempting to use it) and the rest are neutral, including general. Specialized is indicated by S Anti is indicated by A Neutral is indicated by N Skill Groups and Skill Descriptions Acrobatics: Use this when attempting to walk across a tightrope - from building to building, it's a little windy outside, and you're on a time limit. Okay, not literally. This skill group is used as a way to embrace the gymnast inside you. Balance: Use this when you want to hold your footing. Jump: Jump a distance. When flat and jumping, you may go 10 ft forward and up to 3 ft high. With running head start, just make the check normally. Parkour: Pass through narrow passages, wall jump, or even slide through thin gaps - wall-running is a thing too. This is all miscellaneous movement otherwise not described. This is not a generalized acrobatic skill - or, this DOES NOT replace the other skills. What can be done by the other skills, must be done using their respective bonuses. Reflex: Dodge incoming projectiles, or evade sudden incoming disasters. It's your ability to react to your environment - however, this is an acrobatic skill. Tumble: Use this to attempt a safe landing from tall distances. Athletics Climb: This is your ability to climb. If you couldn't assume that from the name of the skill, you might want to think about putting a few more points into mind. Endurance: Your ability to withstand extremes, or endure, if you will. This affects hunger, torture, etc.. Running: Not your ability to run, but that of avoiding obstacles in fast-paced foot movement. Swim: Swim. Throwing: Like a football. Or a grenade.....boom. This determines your range and accuracy on a thrown weapon or object. Computers Cracking: This is for lack of a better term - cracking. This is for infiltrating a system that doesn't want you. This action is considered for the better part illegal, so don't get caught doing it. Electronic Forgery: This is your ability to manipulate graphic media, which challenges the viewer's perception. This can be used for identifications, fake images or videos, certificates, or even checks, credit cards, or passports. Programming: Design viruses, firewalls, websites, or other forms of interactive mediums. Per se, one could create an excel program that could tell you the bank account values of your neighbor based on specific criteria. Tasking: Your ability to pull information from the internet or other electronic medias. Your ability to decipher information from the screen and put it into some sort of explanation. This can be used to decipher bits of information as well. Engineering Craft (explosive, ranged, automotive, aeronautics, improvised): these 5 crafts are all summarized into this one craft for engineering. This specifically deals with complex devices that have moving parts. Forge (melee, metalwork, armor): Affects anything you would craft from metals, or Kevlar. This can basically be blacksmithing, but for making tactical armors, this does not specially deal with metal but is still used by the forge skill. Design: Used to create plans for structures, determining structural weaknesses and strengths, and exploiting or enforcing those points. This is for recognizing these exploitations. Modify: Used to exploit or re/inforce structures as recognized by design or that otherwise. Maybe use some tool to shave away the metal of a door to make it structurally flimsy.